


Dirty Knees

by Wayward_Worms (orphan_account)



Series: Smut Fills [1]
Category: Mortal Engines (2018), Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, mix of book and movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: I rarely write F/M porn (let alone porn at all) but I had a thought that I haven't been able to shake for a while. This is just a shitty pornfill between Tom and Hester. (Also, important note, They’re both adults in this. I’m taking their Ages from the movie)
Relationships: Tom Natsworthy/Hester Shaw
Series: Smut Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548565
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write F/M porn (let alone porn at all) but I had a thought that I haven't been able to shake for a while. This is just a shitty pornfill between Tom and Hester. (Also, important note, They’re both adults in this. I’m taking their Ages from the movie)

There was many things Tom had learned during his time as an appreantice historian. Many years speant researching the many great things the ancients had left behind. Mostly things that stored information that where no longer in operation. All old tech, Save for a few things. Few such things he had taken with him before he had gotten to show them off to the other, Greater historians.  
But had all gone south after he had chased after that mysterious girl in hopes he could've wooed Katherine.  
And now here he was, with the girl. Hester. He could tell she didn't fancy him in the slightest, especially with the fact he had awoken only to find his sachel was gone. She had held it up as if it was some sort of prize. He had watched how she eyed it earlier, and how she eyed through his sachel now. They had walked a good ways, before burrowing into the side of the caterpillar tracks london had left in its wake.

She glanced over at Tom, her eyes scanning him as she emptied his sachel. She made a noise when the appointed object tom had scavenged earlier. 

"i never thought someone as stuck up as you would carry something so offensive." she scoffed, running her hand over the shaft of the offending toy.  
He blushed as he watched her actions. Watched how she stroked it methodically.  
"I- i found it, in the rubbish p- piles, back on london. I-" he cleared his throat, adjusting his collar. "I was going to ask one of the guild historians what it was, and what it had been used for."  
He blushed when his comment was met with heady laughter.  
"how dense must you be? Obviously you should have a simple understanding of what it is, especially with it's shape and all." Hester elbowed him, using her free hand to push her stray hair back.  
"i don't-"  
"Its a toy. I'm sure if you had shown something like this to the stuffy historians you would've been kicked out quicker than you could say 'Quirke' " she jabbed, waving the phallic object like a sword. "I could offer assistance in showing you how the ancients used it, if you're intrested, Apprentice?"  
Hesters grin was overbearingly cocky.  
It couldn't hurt to learn more about the phallic object. He had been curious the moment he found it.  
He nodded. 

Everything had moved so quickly after he agreed. He knew from the look of the object, it had to be something related to sex. With the way Hester had ordered him around. He was stripped, say his briefs. It was cold. Tom watched, green eyes glassy, as Hester crafted what seemed to be a harness. She pulled the Plastic Penis into place, her shit eating grin still plastered to her face.  
He watched as she moved closer to him, pushing his back against the mud wall. There was no bother in pleasantries. Hester got right to the point.  
pulling his legs around her torso, she got to work, pushing his boxers down, and crudely stretching him with a mixture of mud and spit. it was painful at first. lots of wiggling came from Tom as she continued pushing her fingers into him.  
She sighed, pulling her fingers out of the writhering mess in her arms, grunting as a needy moan pulled from the others lips.  
There was no hesitation as she shoved the phallic object into him, another needy moan following up.  
Hester took her time driving the plastic penis into Tom at a slow pace, drinking up his moans and whines, Listening as he begged her to go faster. His pretty green eyes filled with tears at her refusal, drawing in and out slowly. 

Something about being in control over another human being was so euphoric. How Tom listened to her every word, and submitting himself to her.

She watched as his orgasm begun to build itself, Milky drops of precum beading at his head. Holding onto her for dear life as he ground himself further, letting his penis rub against her shirt. in a way, it was a bit pathetic, how easily she had pulled him apart, reducing him down to his primal need of release. Watching how he searched for any bit of friction he could get.

Sighing, she dove in, biting his neck. His high moans filled her ears as he came.

She kept him like that for a few minutes, licking the bite she just gave him.  
He calmed. Sitting back, She could see how debauched Tom truly was. His face was a teared mess. His lips where swollen and covered in saliva.  
Ontop of all that, her shirt and the band of his boxers where soild.  
"Alright you baby, i hope you learned something" she bit, pulling herself out of his swollen hole. He slumped to the earth below, nodding solemnly.

"good. we continue our travels in the morning."


End file.
